


Threads of fate

by berrynthewood



Series: Given Winter Holiday Event [1]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Given Winter Holiday Event 2020, Hair Braiding, M/M, They're so sweet it's killing me..., very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrynthewood/pseuds/berrynthewood
Summary: Akihiko really liked Haruki's hair and it's no secret to anyone.So, Haruki wasn't so surprised when he proposed to help him take care of it.Day 4: HAIR
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Given Winter Holiday Event [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591693
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85
Collections: Winter Holiday Event





	Threads of fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone !  
> I'm so excited to be able to at least write a little something for the Given Winter Holiday Event this year. I ended up pulling an all-nigther to do this sweet fic because I couldn't stop myself and my eyes are SO red right now ahah. 
> 
> It's not proof read and english isn't my native language but I hope it will warm up your heart ;)

Akihiko really liked Haruki's hair. Be it long or short. It was no secret to anyone. It was so silky, so shiny to the sun, painted with light and dark hues of honey. Plus, with Haruki scrupulously taking care of it, it always smelt so good. A fragnance of fresh flowers in a blossoming spring. So, it wasn't so unnatural to Akihiko to spread his fingers through it any single time Haruki allowed him to. He thought he would be used to it someday and that maybe - just maybe - he would grow tired of it. But the more time he passed by Haruki's company, the more he became addicted. Be it playing teasingly with a strand to make him blush, rubbing his scalp lovingly when they cuddled on the sofa or even pulling it lustfully when they were melting into each other in a hot open-mouthed kiss.

Yeah, Akihiko really loved Haruki's hair.

So, Haruki wasn't so surprised when, one fine morning, his boyfriend asked him out of the blue: “Can I... help you take care of it ?”

Haruki was standing in the bathroom door's frame after having showered, hairdryer in hand “Oh-umh... sure.” A small smile spread on his face. “Want to dry it for me then ?”

Akihiko's face lit up instantly and he gestured to Haruki to sit on one of the chairs in the living room. To which Haruki complied, naturally. He was so fond of his boyfriend's touches. Everytime, it was like Akihiko injected a sweet drug, passing through his veins across the tip of his fingers, mesmerizing his brain after a long, tiring day.

He took the offered chair and gave the hairdryer to Akihiko who plugged it before taking place behind him.

“It's still dripping.” Akihiko stated, looking at the cold drops falling down Haruki's exposing neck.

“Ah sorry, I should have squeezed it a bit more...”

He had barely finished his sentence when Akihiko already rushed to the bathroom and was coming back in victory with a towel.

He wrapped the tip of the shoulder-length hair with it and rubbed gently, soaking up the overflowing water. Haruki stayed silent the entire time, indulging in the caring gesture.

“There, you won't catch a cold like this !” Akihiko beamed, satisfied as he wiped carefully the damp skin on Haruki's shoulders.

Haruki let out a soft laugh, heart beating a little more eagerly. “What are you ? My mom ?”

“Any well-mannered child would say 'Thank you', Ha-ru-ki-kun.” Akihiko snickered and Haruki shot him a look behind his shoulder, half-embarrased, half-pouting. Akihiko always had the last word. He knew it was annoying sometimes but he couldn't help it. As an apology, he started rubbing Haruki's still wet scalp with one hand, drawing small circles with his fingers as he turned on the hairdryer with the other.

The noise filled the space, leaving no room for argument, anyway.

Akihiko dedicated all his concentration to the beautiful strands of hair cascading from his lover's head, holding them by the end with care while moving up and down the dryer. He watched in awe how they gradually changed color as time went by, like a living thing on their own. Soon, his fingers could felt back the familiar smooth texture.

He remembered the first time he got to touch those perfect strands. It was more than two years ago. Haruki and him were enjoying a smoke break outside the studio. It was a cold winter night and his hair was moving by the wind. It was even shorter than now. The band was hitting its fresh beginnings. Even back then, Akihiko thought Haruki had beautiful hair. But when Haruki lit his cigarette and a sudden gust of wind threatened to put fire into those strands, Akihiko had reached instantly to grab them. At this moment, he felt like electricity passed through them as he witnessed both the surprised look into Haruki's eyes and the extreme softness of his hair between his fingers. Who would have thought they would be like this now ?

He dived his hand deeper, sweaping the hair to dry the roots and took the opportunity to massage Haruki's scalp thoroughly. And like this, Akihiko felt so peaceful, so relaxed that melancholy almost reached deep in his heart when he realized his job was close to the end. He moved his head to the side, hand still working into the hair, and peeked down at Haruki.

He had his eyes closed, looking as serene as Akihiko was feeling inside. He was so adorable with those cute pink cheeks Akihiko always wanted to munch but held back to do so. His lips were closed in a thin line and when Akihiko approached closer to his face, he could hear Haruki humming in pleasure, sound practically covered by the hairdryer's uproar.

It was amazing and overwhelming how those precious strands of honey-colored hair were connecting their mutual pleasure. Without a word shared. With simple touches exchanged on a trivial activity. They could do this everyday. Akihiko _craved_ to do this everyday.

Reluctantly, he turned off the hairdryer and ruffled Haruki's hair one last time, fondness leaking from his fingers as he replaced a wild strand behind his boyfriend's ear.

“All done !” He exclaimed proudly, a wide grin stuck on his face.

Haruki opened his eyes, still in a daze and turned his head to Akihiko. “Already ?”

The taller man widened his eyes, surprised by this spontaneous reaction. He could have guessed his man had a good relaxing time, but he didn't imagined he would hope for more out loud.

“Well, every good thing eventually comes to an end, I guess” Akihiko shrugged “And I don't want to burn your precious hair...”

Haruki hummed knowingly and reached a hand to his head, checking for any wet place remaining, in vain.

“Then... can you... try to braid it ?” He tried, a mix of shyness and longing painted on his face. “Please ?...”

Akihiko faltered a bit at the new request. But his instincts were running faster than his brain and his heart was beating loudly in his ribcage, distracting him from any discussion.

“Sure... but, I don't know if it will look good... I mean, maybe it's a little too short ?”

He regretted those words the very moment they slipped past his lips. Haruki's mouth opened slightly and a faint, deep hidden sadness shrouded his eyes. Akihiko panicked instantly. “Sorry ! It was just a mere thinking !” He grabbed both of Haruki's shoulders to keep him from standing up. “Let me try something ! Maybe I can make small ones ?...”

Haruki stared back at him, confused, before slowly relaxing. “Uh-I... Well, ok I guess.” He even gave him a tiny smile, warming Akihiko's insides like a shot of liquor taken in a freezing winter's day.

Akihiko took another chair and placed it next to Haruki, facing his right side. He took some time to admire his handsome features, from his temple to his inviting neck and reached a hand to trace delicately his jaw with his knuckles. Haruki shivered to the touch but still kept his gaze straight to the wall in front of him. But his redening ear was clearly deceiving him and Akihiko held back a muffled laugh, filled with contentment.

He lifted his hands to mess with a big strand located just above Haruki's ear, separating it in three small ones and started to braid it. He had to pull a little roughly to keep it in place but Haruki didn't react. Akihiko assumed he wasn't sensitive about his hair, with him modeling a lot for his friend's Youtube channel.

Truth is, Akihiko watched them _all_. At first by pure curiosity, then to admire his friend without being noticed and in the end, he litteraly learned all the hairstyles explained in those tutoring videos. But there was no way he would admit it in front of Haruki.

“Tell me if it hurts when I pull too much.” He said, eyes focused on his task.

“It's alright. I'm used to it you know.” Haruki's answer came in a breath.

Akihiko froze. Maybe he was imagining things but the choice of words had a strange double-meaning.

Because there was indeed a time where he _pulled_ too much on those threads connecting them. It was like a one-sided game of gives and takes. And Haruki endured it for so long. Grew almost _used_ to it. Until Akihiko pulled so hard one day that he got fed up with him and severed those ties. Akihiko never knew greatest shame and loneliness after that. But those lovely strands were now back in his hands, connecting their hearts. An overwhelming feeling crept through his entire body and he felt a sudden wetness in his eyes.

“Aki, something's wrong ?...” Haruki's voice saved him from his emotionnal thought and he moved his hands again, to work on another little braid above the first one.

“No-I...” He stammered, still a little shaken and took a deep breath.

“I really, really love your hair, Haru.”

Haruki's hands gripped his knees in an attempt to contain his bursting heart and nodded, voice husky “I know, I grew it out for you after all...”

“And I want you to do it again.” Akihiko secured the second short braid and grabbed Haruki's chin gently to make him face him. “Please, let those beautiful strands become the threads binding us again. Let me take care of it like I cherish those feelings I have for you. I would do anything, Haru, to keep you by my side as long as your heart desire it.”

Maybe he took it too far, but he thought every single word. Haruki's lips were trembling now and his eyes were pools of restrained tears, hazel iris shining through it. He raised a hand to cover them and whimpered. “For you to say such things...”

“I know, I'm unfair.” Akihiko stroked both of his cheeks lovingly and brought his face really close to his hiding boyfriend. “But, I don't want to risk anything on this second chance you gave me generously.”

Haruki let out a muffled whine and Akihiko poked the hand covering his face with a finger. “Haru, look at me, please.” He pleaded, breath coming hot on Haruki's skin.

Eventually, the hand moved, revealing a bright red face, eyes blinking back tears as they looked right into Akihiko's green ones.

Akihiko closed the little space separating them and their lips crashed in a passionnate, relieving kiss, eyes shut and hands on each other face, like holding on to dear life.

Haruki didn't know how many time they stayed like this, melting into one another in a chaste and pure embrace. His head was spinning and he couldn't even focus on Akihiko's piercings anymore. Whatever Akihiko wanted, Haruki would give it to him willingly, eyes closed. Be it his heart or his body. Because he already made an oath, more than two years ago. And apparently, it was unbreakable.

When they parted, forehead still touching, they kept on staring at each other, panting breathes mixing in the space seperating them.

“I don't even know if you're good enough at braiding, geez...” Haruki laughed, drunk in mirth.

“Oh, I think I will need all the practice you're allowing me to take. And I plan to trim your ends too, when it's necessary.” Akihiko smirked, eyes twinkling.

Haruki stroked his cheek playfully. “Oh god, I guess I'm in your care then”

Maybe he really did have magical hair after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Me too, I really love Haruki's hair I guess ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading me, any feedback is always welcomed (even the shortest one, believe me) 
> 
> For those who don't know me, you can yell at me on Tumblr @berrynthewood and read my other Given fics, all Akiharu centric for now, 'cause I'm obsessed ;)
> 
> \- Berry ([Tumblr](https://berrynthewood.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/berrynthewood/))


End file.
